Staff
This page tells about everyone who has taken part in making the Grojband series. Creators Todd Kauffman and Mark Thornton are the creators of Grojband. Directors * [[Todd Kauffman|'Todd Kauffman']]' '''directed No Strings Attached, Rock the House, War and Peaceville, Myme Disease, Pop Goes the Bubble, The Pirate Lounge for Me, A-Capella-Lips Now, and Group Hug, and co-directed Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls, Dance of the Dead, Pox N Roll, Indie Road Rager, All You Need is Cake, Monster of Rock, One Plant Band, Creepaway Camp, Zoohouse Rock, Queen Bee, Dreamreaver Part 1, Dreamreaver Part 2, A Knight to Remember, On the Air and Out to Sea, Ahead of Our Own Tone, Love in a Nethervator, and Six Strings of Evil. * [[Mark Thornton|'Mark Thornton']] directed' ' Math of Kon, and co-directed Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls, Pox N Roll, All You Need is Cake, Monster of Rock, One Plant Band, Creepaway Camp, Zoohouse Rock, Queen Bee, Dreamreaver Part 1, Dreamreaver Part 2, On the Air and Out to Sea, Ahead of Our Own Tone, Love in a Nethervator, Six Strings of Evil. * [[Michelle Tripp|'Michelle Tripp']] co-directed Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls, Dance of the Dead, Pox N Roll, Indie Road Rager, Monster of Rock, One Plant Band, Creepaway Camp, Zoohouse Rock, Queen Bee, Dreamreaver Part 1, Dreamreaver Part 2, A Knight to Remember, On the Air and Out to Sea, Ahead of Our Own Tone, Love in a Nethervator, and Six Strings of Evil. Episode Writers *'Amy Benham wrote Girl Fest. *'''Amy Cole wrote Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls, Math of Kon, Six Strings of Evil, and The Bandidate. *'Ashley Lannigan '''wrote Bee Bop A Loofah. *'Brandon Birch' wrote Queen Bee, On the Air and Out to Sea, The Pirate Lounge for Me, and A-Capella-Lips Now. *'Craig Martin''' wrote One Plant Band, Inn Err Face, and Curse of the Metrognome. *'Dave Dias' wrote Rockersize. *'Denise Fordham' wrote Grin Reaper. *'Ethan Banville' wrote Monster of Rock, Zoohouse Rock, and Line of Credit. *'Evan Thaler Hickey' wrote Ahead Of Our Own Tone and Pop Goes the Bubble. *'Ian MacIntyre '''wrote For Hat and Country. *'Jeff Detsky wrote Who Are You. *Kyle Hart' wrote Pox N Roll, Space Jammin', Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow, Love in a Nethervator, and Rock the House, Hologroj, and Dueling Buttons. *'Laurie Elliott''' wrote Helmet, Creepaway Camp, and Super Zeroes. *'Mark Satterthwaite' wrote Smash Up Terby. *'Mark Thornton' wrote Smash Up Terby. *'Meghan Read' wrote Dance of the Dead, No Strings Attached, All You Need is Cake, Myme Disease, and Group Hug. *'Mike Kiss' wrote Wish Upon a Jug, Dreamreaver Part 2, and Hear Us Rock Part 1. *'Miles Smith' wrote Indie Road Rager and A Knight to Remember. *'Ryan Bellville' wrote Dreamreaver Part 1. *'Scott Oleszkowicz' wrote War and Peaceville and Kon-Fusion. *'Todd Kauffman' wrote Smash Up Terby. Voice Actors Composers * [[Graeme Cornies|'Graeme Cornies']] composed music for Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls, Dance of the Dead, Pox N Roll, No Strings Attached, Indie Road Rager, All You Need is Cake, Monster of Rock, One Plant Band, Creepaway Camp, Zoohouse Rock, Queen Bee, Dreamreaver Part 1, Dreamreaver Part 2, A Knight to Remember, Line of Credit, Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow, On the Air and Out to Sea, Ahead of Our Own Tone, Love in a Nethervator, Six Strings of Evil, Myme Disease, The Pirate Lounge for Me, A-Capella-Lips Now, and Group Hug. * [[James Chapple|'James Chapple']] composed music for Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls, Dance of the Dead, Pox N Roll, No Strings Attached, Indie Road Rager, All You Need is Cake, Monster of Rock, One Plant Band, Creepaway Camp, Zoohouse Rock, Queen Bee, Dreamreaver Part 1, Dreamreaver Part 2, A Knight to Remember, Line of Credit, Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow, On the Air and Out to Sea, Ahead of Our Own Tone, Love in a Nethervator, Six Strings of Evil, Myme Disease, The Pirate Lounge for Me, A-Capella-Lips Now, and Group Hug. Animators * [[Todd Kauffman|'Todd Kauffman']] designed the characters of the show. * [[Mark Thornton|'Mark Thornton']] designed the props for the show. * [[Michelle Tripp|'Michelle Tripp']] animated the show. Category:Cast & Crew Category:Lists Category:Writers Category:Directors Category:Voice Actors Category:Composers